Baby Charmed: The begining
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: After the Ultimate Battle all seems to be going good for the Halliwell's. But what happens when a new threat enters the air, and how is a little girl connected to a relitive from the sisters past? This is just my take at the next season. R&R please!
1. Meeting Melinda

Okay so this is my first Charmed story that I've posted, so please be nice! This takes place a week after the Ulitimate Batle with Billie and Christy. Phoebe is married to Coop, but they have not had any kids. At the moment, Billie as off on her own little journey, trying to figure out who she is. Leo and Piper want to have that beautiful baby girl they've been dreaming of, even though they could NEVER replace Wyatt and Chris. Paige and Henry are married and have a apartment in the city, close to Henry's job, and Paige works at Magic school. I can't give away to much info, but you will figure out more Character info in the next chapter. So I'll give you some here.

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt age 35, Married to Leo Wyatt. Is a witch, her powers are temporal Stasis (or Freezing), Particle Manipulation (or explosion), and she will soon get a new power.

Phoebe Halliwell-Cupid age 32, married to Coop Cupid. Is a witch, her powers are premonitions, Levitation, and Empathy, and she will get a new power soon.

Paige Mathews-Mitchell age 30, married to Henry Mitchell. Is part witch, part whitelighter, her powers are Orbing, Teleorbing (Telekinesis mixed with orbing), glamoring, Healing, and Cloaking charges.

Leo Halliwell-Wyatt age 36 (at least that's what they tell people), Married to Piper Halliwell. Was a whitelighter, but is no longer a whitelighter.

Henry Mitchell-Mathews, age 32. Married to Paige Mathews. Is mortal.

Coop Cupid age 34 (Or at least that's what they tell people), Married to Phoebe, is a cupid. Powers are heart orbing, glamoring, and seeing the love interest in anyone.

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell age 4 Son of Piper and Leo. Is half witch half whitelighter, and said to be the twice blessed child. Powers orbing telekinesis, pyrokenesis, fourcefield generation. More powers to come.

Chris Alan Halliwell, age 2 Son of Piper and Leo. Is half witch half whitelighter. Powers are orbing, and telekinesis, fourcefield generation. And more powers to come.

Okay that gives you some background, I'll give more in the chapter three, once everything is announced in Chapter two.

Piper Halliwell sighed, taking a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen. Her sister, Phoebe Halliwell, and her half sister, Paige Mathews, where sitting at the table drinking their morning coffee. "Hey sis, how are you this morning?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled at them. "I'm good Phoebe. How about you guys?" Piper asked, sitting down. "We're fine." Paige said with a smile. "So I take it that you and Henry worked things out?" Piper asked."Yes, everything is perfect." Paige said grinning. "Hey Piper, have you seen Billie latly?" Phoebe asked. "No, but she did kill her sister, I think she needs some time to deal." Piper said, ignoring the rage that was bubbling inside her when she thought of Christy. Christy had been like a sister to Piper for a little while, but then she had killed Phoebe and Paige, and almost Piper, because she had been working for the triad the whole time. "Well, I just hope she understands it was for the best." Paige said sadly. Piper nodded. "Piper are you alright? I mean, you've been quiet for a while now and your not quiet. So you should definitely spill. Whats the mater?" Phoebe asked. "Actually, nothings the matter, I'm just deep in thought." Piper said with a smile. "Okay, that doesn't sound much better." Paige said. "Oh, well. Leo and I..." Piper took a deep breath, grinning from ear to ear. "Are going to have another baby." Piper finished. Paige and Phoebe squealed before leaping into her arms. "That's wonderful sweetie!" Phoebe said with a smile. Piper grinned at her sisters. "I know." Piper said with a smile. Paige grinned at her before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Paige said with a smile. She got up and walked towards the front door when someone began pounding on the door. "I'm coming, don't worry." Paige mumbled. She opened the door and a yuong girl ran past her, pushed her out of the way and slammed the door. She took a deep breath and leaned against the door. "Honey, are you okay?" Paige asked bending down. "I...Had...to..run...mommy...said...if...I...was...in...trouble...to...come...here." The little girl wheezed out.. "What's going on?" Piper asked as she and Phoebe walked out of the kitchen. "She ran in here and told me that she had to run and that her mom told her if she was in trouble to come here." Paige explained. Piper nodded and walked over to the little girl. "Hey sweetie, whats your name?" Piper asked. "My name is Melinda." She said with a smile. "Melinda?" Phoebe said with a smile. The girl was adorable. She had Honey brown hair that was tied into two ponytails and light brown eyes, and was wearing a pink dress with pink sandals to match that we're sparkly. "Um, I really don't mean to be mean or anything...But...I miss my mommy..." Melinda whispered. Piper grinned at the little girl, she was so polite! "Of course honey, do you know their number?" Paige asked. "Yes, I..." She was cut off when I man suddenly appeared in the room. "Hello witches!" He said with a smirk. "You have the worst timing!" Paige said standing by her sisters, in front of Melinda. "Go away or mommy will make you cry!" Melinda said from behind the sisters. "What ever pipsqueak." "I'm not a pipsqueak! I'm almost..." She stopped to count her fingers. "Three." She said happily. "Whatever." He said as he made a fireball appear in his hands. "Get Melinda out of here Paige!" Piper yelled, her mothering instinct taking over. But before she could the fireball was thrown into the fireplace and the demon was frozen mid step for a second before he blew up. The sisters looked at each other before they looked at the little girl, who stood behind them, holding her hands up, Jazz hand style and smiling. "I think this just got more complicated." Paige said as the three looked at Melinda.


	2. Melinda's Parents

"Melinda honey? How did you do that?" Paige asked. "My mommy and daddy taught me how to do it. They said if I was ever in danger I should use them. May I call my mommy now?" Melinda asked. "Of course, the phone is in the kitchen." Paige said with a smile. Melinda nodded happily before she walked off to the kitchen. "There's a phone right there Paige." Piper said motioning towards the phone on the coffee table. "I know." Paige said with a smile before she picked the phone up and put it so all three sisters could hear. "Your a genius!" Phoebe whispered. "Shh!" Piper said. "Hello?" A man's voice asked into the phone, that sounded oddly familiar to Piper and Phoebe. "Daddy? Its me." Melinda replied. "Oh my gosh Melinda! You scared us. Don't ever do that again!" He said into the phone. "I know daddy, but you told me to run from the demon, and I did." Melinda said defensively. "Okay well thank God your okay. Where are you?" He asked. "Where you and Mommy told me to go if there was a problem." Melinda said. There was silence on the other end. "Daddy?" Melinda asked. "I'm here baby, don't worry, your mother and I will be there soon." He said. "How soon? Orb soon or drive soon?" Melinda asked, shocking all three sisters. Her father laughed. "Well its going to be quiet a shock as it is for the sisters, especially Piper and Phoebe, so I had better drive." He said. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. That was odd. "Is mommy coming? She promised we'd get ice cream!" Melinda whinnied. "Yes baby, mommy's coming too." He said. "Alright, I love you daddy." Melinda said. "I love you too baby girl." He said before they both hung up.

"Okay this is weired." Paige said, after they hung up the phone. "Why did he sound formilure Pheebs?" Piper asked. "I'm not sure, what about when he said that this was going to be a shock?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know, but he said he'd be here soon, we'll get our answers then." Paige said as Melinda walked into the room. "Thank you." Melinda said with a smile as she plopped down on the couch. "So when will your parents be here?" Piper asked. "Daddy said in a few moments." Melinda responded. The girls sat in silence for five minutes, all lost in their own thoughts when the door bell rang. They all got up and walked to the door. Melinda opened it and threw herself into the arms of the man while the woman smiled nervously at them. "Oh my GOSH! Andy!" Phoebe said. "PRUE!" Piper screamed.

"Um hey guys." Prue said with a smile. She rushed over to the two and threw her arms around them. "I've missed you so much!" Prue whispered as the three cried in each others arms. "Prue, I...What...How...You...Andy..." Phoebe couldn't even get a full sentence together, she was so shocked. "Prue? How?" Piper whispered. "I'm a whitelighter." Prue answered them. "So is Andy." Prue informed. "Oh Prue! There's someone you need to meet." Piper said turning around. Paige looked at her and gave a nervous smile. "Paige, this is our older sister, Prue. Prue this is our baby sister Paige." Piper said, moving a tear from her cheek. Paige smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you Prue." Paige said. Prue smiled at her. "Oh Paige, I wanted to meet you so bad. It's good to finally be able to." Prue said throwing her arms around her long lost baby sister. "I'm so proud of you." Prue whispered. "I'm proud of you all." Prue said. "Paige, you stepped in, excepted the destiny and you helped Phoebe and Piper threw a difficult time. Thank you so much." Prue whispered, taking her hand. "Phoebe, I'm extremely proud of you, even though love kept smacking you in the face, you stood strong, and in return it paid off, I know I hurt you by leaving, but I hope you'll understand, I'm here for you know." Prue said with a smile. "And Piper. I know the road has been hardest on you. You had to take over for me, watch after these two. And I know its hard. But you are always there for them, and you made me proud as you took over for the power of three." Prue said hugging her sister tightly. "I know you where mad when I left you, and I'm so sorry." Prue whispered. "You where hurt, and you felt like you where alone. But Piper you should know that I was always watching over the three of you." Prue said, looking at Paige. "I looked over you all." Prue said with a smile. "Prue, are you our whitelighter?" Piper asked. "No," Prue said with a smile. "But Andy is." Prue whispered, with a grin. "I'm here to complete or destiny." Prue said. "Oh no! Not another one!" Piper said annoyed. "Yes Piper, I'm here to complete the power of FOUR."


	3. The Power of Four

Prue Halliwell-Trudeau age 37 (Or so they say), Married to Andy Trudeau. Is half witch half whitelighter, her powers are Telekinesis, Astral Projection, orbing, sensing, Will get a new power soon.

Andy Trudeau-Halliwell age 37 (Or so they say), Married to Prue Halliwell. Is a whitelighter, his powers are orbing sensing his charges (exceptions when they are dead or in the underworld), healing, levitation, changing his appearance, repair things, cover charges from dark lighters, milti-languages.

Melinda Piper Halliwell age 3. Daughter of Prue, and Andy. She is half whitelighter and half witch and known as the angelo di luce, or angel of light. Her powers are orbing, Chrono-Telekinesis (The ability to move objects while controling time), Invisibility, force field generation, healing, Ice stasis, force wave, Temporal Stasis, Particle Manipulation. Is more powerful then Wyatt.

"The power of what?" Piper asked, just trying to figure out if it was true. "The power of four." Prue said with a smile. "But how? We are just the Charmed ones." Paige asked. "No, I wish we were, but we're not. You see, there is a big threat out there then the Ultimate power." Prue said. "And that would be?" Phoebe asked. "The veritЮ ultima. The Ultimate Truth." Andy said, speaking up as he walked into the manor carrying Melinda. "Oh, but I have a question. Don't take this the wrong way Prue but, we've killed every major power before. Why have you come to help us?" Phoebe asked. Prue smiled for a split second before her eyes turned to something the sisters could not recognise. "Because, you and Paige almost died last time, and it would have killed Piper." Prue said. "Also, my daughter is in danger, and I'm going to protect her."

"Okay what?" Phoebe asked. Prue and Andy sighed before Andy handed Melinda to Prue. "She's angelo di luce." Prue said. "Okay English." Phoebe said. "The angel of light." Andy said with a small smile. "Okay, I'm lost." Piper said. "Kind of like Wyatt. He's the Twice Blessed Child. Because he was the first male to be born in the Halliwell line. But Melinda is angelo di luce because she is the first woman to be born from the charmed ones. She holds an insane amount of power in her." Prue said proudly. They all looked at her then and smiled, she had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms. "Prue, can I ask a question?" Piper whispered. "Sure Piper, your my sister, you can ask me anything." Prue said. "How long have you been, well...A live, so to speak." Piper asked. "About three years." Prue said with a smile. "Then why didn't you come to us before now?" Piper whispered, looking down. "Oh Piper, we wanted to. But..." Prue stopped and looked at Andy. "First the Elders forbid it. But then, when we found out about Melinda and angelo di luce, well we wanted to stay hidden, to protect her." Andy said putting his arm around his wife. "We did watch you though." Prue said with a smile. They heard a cry from up stairs and Piper smiled. "I have to go get Chris." Piper said before walking away. "You have no idea how hard it was to stay away when Wyatt was born, or when Chris was born." Prue whispered. "I wondered why you weren't at they're wiccaning." Phoebe whispered. "I know its a lot to take in. I understand, I do, but can't you understand? Just a little?" Prue whispered. "I do, it's just odd." Phoebe said before the front door opened. "I can sense them in here, don't worry." A voice said and Phoebe smiled. "Okay, man. I trust you." Another said, making Paige grin. "Hey babe!" Henry said as he hugged Paige. "Hey sweet heart." Coop said as he kissed Phoebe. "Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" Henry asked looking at Andy and Prue. "Wow, you know them?" Paige asked. "Ya, Andy's on my force. And Prue's his wife, why?" Henry asked. "Prue?" Coop asked looking at Phoebe. "The very same." Phoebe said. "What is going on?" Henry asked. "Prue's our, well now undead sister." Phoebe said. "Pheebs we're not zombies." Prue said. "And Melinda is very much alive." Andy said. "We're whitelighters, and Prue's still a witch, so ya..." Andy said. "Oh well this is interesting." Henry said before Piper walked in. "Boys this is your Auntie Prue, and Uncle Andy and Cousin Melinda." Piper said. Wyatt looked at them before he finally smiled and ran over to hug his new found family. "Guys, I know this will be hard, but...Are you with me?" Prue whispered. The sisters looked at each other for a few minutes before Paige spoke. "I'm in. The power of four forever more!" Paige said with a grin. Piper smiled before she put her hand on the other two's. "I'm in." Piper said. "I think its time we kill these ultimate powers for good." Piper added. "Me too." Phoebe said with a smile. "Good, then together we stand united, as the power of FOUR!" Prue said grinning happily. For the first time in almost five years, she had healed the whole in her heart that had been long since burned.


	4. The first vanquish

Piper sighed as she picked Chris up and held him to her tightly. All this was odd, in a way. She missed her sister, but after all she had done to get over her, well it was a wast since Prue was really alive and well with a family. She was so confused now. She was now the middle child, again, along with Phoebe. Prue was the oldest again, and Paige was now the youngest. "Piper honey?" Leo asked as he walked into his son's room. "Hey Leo." Piper whispered. "Piper are you alright?" Leo asked as he shut the door. "You heard?" Piper whispered. "Yes honey, Prue told me you where up here." Leo said, thinking that sounded weird after he hadn't said it for so long. "Ya, well, I don't know how I'm doing." Piper said softly. "Piper..." "I mean think about it. I love her Leo, I always will, but...Why didn't she just tell me she was okay? It was so hard to get my life together after she left. And now I find out she really wasn't dead, she was in hiding. And why couldn't she come to me so that I could help protect Melinda? Why didn't she help me with Wyatt? What about when you killed Gideon? Or went crazy? How hard would it have been to come and talk to us?!" Piper demanded. Leo took a breath and hugged Piper against his chest. "Piper, she thought it was best. Think about it, would you have done that if Wyatt was in danger?" Leo asked. "No, I would want my sisters to help me." Piper said. Leo took a deep breath. "Honey what about if you just couldn't think straight, and you thought maybe your sisters would be better off with out you?" Leo asked. Piper froze and looked at him. "What? Did she say that?" Piper asked. "No, she didn't have to, Phoebe is a Empath Piper, she can feel the feelings from all around her." Leo said. "That's ridiculous. She promised she'd always protect me. She'd always protect Phoebe." Piper said, walking over to the rocking chair with Chris. "Piper, she had to chose, the elders only gave her a moment or two. And she felt you'd be safe with out her." Leo explained, bending down on his knees so he could look into her eyes. "Piper she loves you, she always will, but she needs you to understand, and you need to understand her." Leo said. Piper took a deep breath, he was right, and she knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. Before she could speak, a crash was heard from down stairs.

After Prue sent Leo up she looked at Phoebe and Paige, and their husbands. "I hope you understand, right?" Prue asked. "Yes Prue, its just going to take some time." Phoebe reassured her. Prue took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "It'll be okay honey." Andy whispered in her ear. Kissing her. "I hope so." Prue whispered back. Andy smiled before Melinda slowly got up from her spot on the couch. "Mommy? I have to use the bathroom." Melinda whispered. "Okay its right down the hall." Prue said, knowing every inch of the Manor. Melinda smiled and walked out of the room. "She's cute Prue." Paige said, commenting on what every one was thinking. "Thank you." Prue and Andy said at the same time. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Melinda walked back into the room. "All done." Melinda said. "What ever kid." A woman said walking into the room. Melinda turned around and her eyes went wide as all the grown ups in the room stood up. "Mommy?!" Melinda said as she threw her hands out in front of her. The demon screamed as she was hit with a blue burst of energy and thrown backwards. "Come here Baby!" Andy said as he rushed over and scooped the little girl up. "Piper!" Prue shouted. Piper ran down the stairs and took a defensive stance in front of Paige and Phoebe. "Ready to see the Power of Four?" Prue asked. "Always." Piper said with a smile. Prue grinned and took her hand before Piper took Phoebe's and Phoebe took Paige's. "Repeat after me. "The power of four forever more." Prue instructed. "The power of four forever more. The power of four forever more. The power of four forever more!" The sisters chanted before the demon was over come by flames and screamed in pain, gripping at her chest, trying to put the fire out. Melinda buried her head in her fathers shoulder before only the smoke from the fire was left where the demon had once laid. "I guess the Power of four is more power then any of us realised." Piper whispered before the sisters smiled. "Then its time to get ready for the ultimate fight." Prue said grinning. "Yep, all for one and one for all." Phoebe said. "Never again Pheebs. Never again." Paige said with a grin. The sisters where finally one.

I hope yall liked that, please tell me what you think! So... read and REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks!

Stacie-Ann


	5. A way in

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have this really hard science teacher that has me do a bunch of projects and tests, and I have exams coming up so it is a little hard! Please read and REVIEW!**

**Episode 2.) All for one and One for all.**

"What the Hell do you mean she made it back to them?!" A deep voice came from a man who stood pacing around a dark

cave. He had short, black hair and blue eyes as he glared at the other man who looked like an exact replica except with out

the black cape. Dirty clothes, and mud stained his face as he starred back with black eyes. "She found them, or at least the

baby did." He whispered. "How? That little brat is only three? How in Hell did she manage to find the sisters and bring her

family back together!" The man said. "I don't know. But it doesn't make a difference anymore. They found each other and

the power of four has been born, for now, we need to come up with a way to get to them. And I believed the kids are our

way in."

Prue smiled as she set her coffee cup down as she and Phoebe had been catching up. Melinda and Wyatt ran passed them

screaming. "Wyatt Give me back my dolly! Or I'm going to tell your mommy!" Melinda screamed. Wyatt stuck his tong out at

her. "No." Wyatt said with a smirk. Prue grinned at them, they where acting like siblings. Melinda glared at him before she

squinted her eyes and the rag doll flew out of Wyatt's hands into her own. "Melinda. That was not nice!" Prue scolded.

"Sorry mommy, but he stole Abby!" Melinda cried. "Wyatt don't steel your cousin's toys." Prue scolded. "Yes Aunt Prue."

Wyatt said, looking down at his feet. Prue grinned at him, she could not believe he just said that. "It's okay honey." I

whispered, ignoring Phoebe's smile. Melinda smiled at Wyatt then. "Come on, we'll go watch a movie!" She said pulling him

up the stairs. I grinned after her before I turned back to Pheebs, unaware that things where about to get complicated.

Piper and Paige walked threw the store as they shopped for maternity clothes. "So Paige, how are you doing with Prue?"

Piper asked. Looking at her youngest sister carefully. "It's just a little weired that I have THREE older sisters." Paige said

with a sigh. "I know but how are you actually taking this?" Piper asked. "I don't know, Prue seems great! Don't get me

wrong, I just, don't know what to expect from her." Paige said softly. Piper looked at her. "Oh Paige, she'll understand, And

I know its a lot to get used to but, just get to know her." Piper said softly. "I'll try." Paige said looking at her sister. "What

about you Piper, I know this has been hard for you, are you okay?" Paige asked. Piper took a deep breath, looking at her

youngest sister. "I...I don't know. I mean I love her I always will, but, its just odd." Piper said. Paige smiled and hugged

her. "Piper, its natural to feel this way. I mean you did think they where dead." Paige whispered. Piper smiled a little. "I

know." Piper said sadly. "Well, Wyatt and Chris seem to take a shine to her." Paige said, trying to help the conversation.

"Yes, Wyatt is calling her Aunt Prue now. Chris lets her hold him too. It's cute." Piper said with a smile. "I know. I saw

Melinda and Wyatt playing before we left, they're acting like siblings." Paige said with a smile. "I think that's great." Piper

said with a smile. "Melinda's adorable. She's so polite. Prue taught her well." Paige said with a smile. "Ya, she's a great

kid..." Piper trailed off as Paige stopped and looked at her. "What?" Piper asked. "I...I think Phoebe needs us." Paige

whispered. Piper looked at her before pulling her toward the restrooms. Once inside, she made sure no one was in there

before she grabbed Paige's hand. "Come on. Orb." Piper said. "Are you sure? What if I'm wrong?" Paige asked. "I trust

your instincts Paige. Lets go." Piper said. Paige nodded before she orbed off.

Prue and Phoebe smiled at each other. "I missed this." Phoebe said softly. "I did to, You have no idea how much." Prue

said with a smile. "I'm glad your back Prue." Phoebe said. "I think Piper and Paige are too." She added with a smile. Prue

smiled before looking down. "Have they always been like that?" Prue whispered. "Like what?" Phoebe asked. "Like how

she was with you. When she was the middle child, I guess she's back in that role." Prue said. "Oh, yes, she's pretty much

been like that with Paige since they met. But she also had those spats in the beginning like what we had when we first

found out we were witches." Phoebe said. "Oh, wow, she really is close to Paige." Prue said. "But you'll always be her big

sis Prue. Trust me on that." Phoebe said. "Thanks Phoebe." Prue said with a smile before they heard a crash and a drawn

out scream from above. "MELINDA!" Prue screamed, jumping out of her seat and running toward Wyatt's room. "Wyatt!

Hang on Buddy!" Phoebe screamed. They threw Wyatt's door open and saw a man holding Wyatt and two more trying to

grab Melinda. "No!" Prue screamed throwing her hand toward the demon. One spun around and threw a dagger at Prue,

hitting her in the shoulder. Prue screamed, flying backwards before she crashed into the wall. "MOMMY! AUNT PHOEBE!"

Melinda screamed. "Wyatt!" Piper screamed as she orbed in with Paige and saw a demon grab her and shimmered away.

"Melinda!" Paige screamed. "Bye witches!" The demon holding Wyatt said with a smile before he to shimmered away.

Leaving the sisters speechless.

**Okay Peeps! Tell me what y'all think! Please read and REVIEW! Thanks to all who did REVIEW! And again sorry I haven't updated in a while! I really have been busy but I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. The demon

"How the Hell could we let this happen?!" Piper demanded, falling to her knees and sobbing. "I..." Prue was at a loss for

words for once and Paige spoke up. "We'll find them Piper, they're going to be okay." Paige said before she noticed the

athame sticking from Prue's shoulder. "Prue!" Paige said before rushing over to heal her. She pulled the dagger out, trying

to ignore Prue's scream before she placed her hands over the deep cut. "Thanks Paige." Prue whispered after a few

minutes. "Piper wait!" Phoebe said as Piper got up and rushed toward the stairs. "No Pheebs! I am going to the book to find

those demons! If you aren't going to help get out of my way." Piper threatened as Phoebe darted in front of her, blocking

her path. "We're going to help Piper! Don't worry honey." Paige said rushing toward Piper. Prue had never seen Piper take

control like this. "Okay then come on, we need to find that demon." Piper said as Phoebe moved. "Prue are you coming?"

Paige asked as Phoebe and Piper headed up the stairs. "Ya, I'm just worried about my daughter, and my nephew." Prue

said as she stepped on the stairs. Paige smiled softly. "We'll find them, don't worry." Paige said before she walked up the

stairs and followed her sisters.

"We have the little brats, what now?" A man asked as he watched Melinda and Wyatt hold a shield around each other as

they sat in a cage. "We steal their powers." Another demon said as he walked into the room. "How? They have their shields

up. It's going to be nearly imposable to do that." The man replied. "We will wait till they tier themselves out. "It's just a

matter of time." He said with a smile. Watching the kids as the looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Piper honey calm down." Phoebe pleaded with her sister as Piper furiously flipped the pages of the book. "I can't Phoebe,

some demon has my son! And my niece! I will be damned if I let him get away with this. " Piper said. "I know, and we will

find them and make them pay Piper." Prue said walking into the attic with Paige. Piper looked at her sisters a moment before

she continued flipping. "Here." Piper said, recognising the demon. "Bagat. A low level shape shifting demon who just wants

to make a name for himself, his powers are pretty much low level demons with the exception of his flame throwing power.

He can suck the energy from you, and drain you dry until your forced to give up and he'll steal your power then before he

kills you." Phoebe read. "Does not sound to friendly." Paige said as she looked at the picture. "Luckily there's a vanquishing

potion." Piper said grabbing the book. "Coming?" Piper asked. "Ya, I'll come Piper, I haven't talked to you in a long time."

Prue said. "Okay, Pheebs, Paige, make the spell so that when the potions done we can just orb away to go kill that demon."

Piper said before she and Prue walked down stairs.

Piper put the pot on the stove, putting a small amount of olive oil in the bottom of it. "Wow Piper, I've never seen you take

control like that. It really did feel like you where my older sister there for a moment.." Prue said with a smile. Piper gave a

sad smile. "I had to be the oldest for a while, I guess it just rubbed off on me." Piper said getting a onion out of the pantry

and setting it on the cutting board. She made quick work of cutting it before she threw it into the pot. "Wow, you really are a

pro. I missed this so much when I was...Away..." Prue said sadly. Piper gave her a quick smile before adding a pinch of sea

salt. "Oh Prue, I've missed us talking so much. It's just weird. I'll get used to it though. Right?" Piper asked. "Of course

honey. Give it time." Prue said with a smile as she hugged Piper. Piper smiled at her before whipping a tear away and

finishing the potion, it was time to get their kids back.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Sorry I would have posted earlier but I had to eat dinner! Please read and REVIEW! And thanks to those who did REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. A problem and a answer

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue orbed into the cave that Paige's Scrying led to. "Wyatt! Melinda!" Piper and Prue said at the

same time as they spotted their kids. "Well hello charmed ones." Bagat said with a smirk. Piper glared before she threw the

potion on him. "Pheebs the spell!" Prue yelled. "Demon of hate, demon of bate, we come to you, your life we take." Phoebe

said. He smirked at her. "Is that all you have?" Bagat asked with a smile. "But your a low level demon!" Phoebe cried. "Kid, I

haven't been low level in years." He said with a smirk. "Piper Blow him up!" Paige screamed. Piper threw her hands forward

but he didn't explode. "It' not working!" Piper screamed before he smiled at them as he threw his hands up and hit them

with a blast of energy. Piper screamed as she was thrown into the wall with her sisters. "Mommy!" Wyatt and Melinda

screamed. "Hm. You all have a lot of energy. I think I'll take everything from you." He said with a smile as he put his arms

over them. A red glow shot from them landing on the sisters. Piper and Paige screamed as they felt a shock go threw them.

"Back off buddy." A voice came from the side. Bagat turned to look at them. "What do we have here?" Bagat asked.

"Someone who will seriously kick your ass if you touch them again." A young girl said as Bagat starred at her. "But your all

by your lonesome self. What can you do?" Bagat said with a smirk. She smiled at him. "Oh I'm not alone." She said glaring.

Another girl stepped from the shadows with a small smile. "I'm with her. Or better she's with me." She said with a small

smile. "And what are you going to do to me?" Bagat said with a smile. The first girl smiled at him. "This." She said throwing

her arms in front of her. He screamed as he flew into the wall behind him. "No what?" The second girl whispered. "Blow him

up!" The first one said, as if it was obvious. "Oh right!" The second one said with a small smile before she threw her hands

up and flicked her wrist. He screamed in Pain as he blew up. "Nice." The first one said. "Back at you." The second said before

they heard a groan and saw Prue collapsed.

The two girls ran to her, dropping to their knees. "Oh crap!" The first said as Paige passed out. "I think they'll be okay,

they're just exhausted." The second said, looking over Prue. "Still..." The first said. "Who are you?" Phoebe whispered,

holding her side. "We're..." The second said looking at the first. "I'm Payton. And this is Patrica." She said. "Payton!" Patrica

yelled. "Oh calm down Patty. We need to get them out of here. I'll orb them and then come back for you and the kids. Kay?"

Payton asked. "Sure." Patty said. "No! Don't touch them!" Piper yelled. "We're not going to harm them, don't worry. We're

here to help." Patty said softly, taking Piper's hand. "I give you my word they'll be with you in a moment." Patty said. "Ya,

you can trust Patty don't worry about it." Payton said, softly. "Okay. But if you harm them, I'll kill you." Piper threatened.

"Thanks." Patty said with a small smile. Payton nodded before Patty let go and Payton orbed away.

Piper paced back and forth as Paige healed the rest of them. Blue orbs filled the room. Payton and Patty appeared, Patty

holding Wyatt and Payton holding Melinda. "Mommy!" Wyatt said as Patty handed him to Piper. "Mom!" Melinda yelled as

Prue took her from her. "Okay, so who are you and how did you know we where in danger?" Paige asked. "Well you see..."

Payton started but was cut off by Patty. "Payton. Not a word." Patty said. "But..." "We're already in enough trouble as it is.

Mom is going to flip out when she sees where gone. She told us not to go. It was destiny." Patty said. "No way. I don't

believe her. Not after all he did to help him." "Ya, well me too, but that doesn't matter." Patty shot back. "Girls! What is going

on?!" Phoebe demanded. "As I was saying..." "Don't even think about it Payton." Patty said. "You can't stop me!" Payton

shouted. "Want to bet?!" Patty screamed back. "Girls! Freeze!" Piper screamed. "What is this about, you can trust us." Piper

said. "I know, but that's not what we're afraid of." Patty said. "You can't Payton!" Patty said. Now begging. "Patty stop,

they'll find out sooner or later." Payton said trying to reason. "Please think this threw!" Patty said. "Okay girls either tell me

or I'm going to say a spell to make you tell me." Paige said. "There's no other way Patty." Payton said. "Fine, but it's your

fault, not mine, if I do recall you pushed me threw the portal." Patty said. "Ah no, you tripped." Payton said with a smirk.

Patty stuck her tong out at Payton before Paige spoke. "Girls." Paige said. "We're from the future." Payton said. "And we

knew you where in danger because you told us." Payton said looking at Paige. "I told you?" Paige repeated. "Meet the

Thrice Blessed children." Patty said with a small smile. "And your daughters." Payton added, looking at Paige.

**Oooh. Cliffy! Anyway tell me what y'all think! Please read and REVIEW! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. Payton and Patty

**Episode 3.) Can this get any more complicated?**

Payton Prudence Halliwell-age 16 (From the future.) daughter of Paige and Henry, twin to Patrica is the oldest of Paige's

children. Is half witch half white lighter. Powers are orbing, and telekinesis, and telepathy with more powers to come.

Patrica Piper Halliwell-age 16 (From the future)daughter of Paige and Henry, twin to Payton is the middle child. Is half witch

half white lighter. Powers are healing, and temporal Stasis (or Freezing), Particle Manipulation (or explosion), telepathy

with more powers to come.

"Your my what?" Paige whispered as everyone looked at her and the girls. "Your daughters." Payton said again. "I...I have

two daughters?" Paige said with a smile. "Twin daughters." Patty whispered. "Please say something..." Patty said softly

after a minute or so. "I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. You guys are twins? You look, like nothing a like." Paige said. Patty smiled

at Payton. "We act nothing alike too." Patty said under her breath. "I heard that dear sister." Payton said. Payton had dark

brown hair, almost black, that was cut short, just below her shoulders and brown eyes. Patty had light brown wavy hair

that flowed down to the middle of her back that was in a pony tail, that showed her light brown eyes. "Um...Not to sound

mean or anything, but why are you guys here?" Phoebe asked. "Because this day something big was supposed to go

down, and we couldn't let that happen." Payton said. "And what would that be?" Prue asked. "Well...Um we really

shouldn't..." Patty started but Payton cut her off. "Cole was going to come back." Payton said sadly. "Cole!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yep, Balthazar." Patty said glaring. "Hey! You have to admit he was hot." Payton protested. "Nope, he was the worst,

most foul being on the face of the earth, and the underworld." Patty said. "Darn right." Prue said. "Couldn't have said it

better myself." Paige said and Piper smiled at them silently agreeing in her head. Patty must have inherited traits after her

mother. "Okay, well what would COLE have done?" Paige asked. Patty and Payton looked at each other sadly. "He would

have turned Wyatt evil." Patty whispered. "What?! No, Chris came back to stop that, we did, we killed Gideon." Piper said,

her face showing shock as she held onto Wyatt tightly. "That's why we came back, after Chris had come back, and fought

so hard for Wyatt, we weren't going to let some demon..." Patty said, emphasising the demon, "Come in and change

everything." Payton said glaring at her sister. "Darn right!" Paige said. "So he's safe right?" Piper asked. "As far as we can

tell." Payton said before Prue looked at them. "Okay, explain something to me. Thrice Blessed children?" Prue asked. "Oh

right...Well we're very special..." Patty said with a smile. "Because we're the first twins of the Halliwell line." Payton

finished. "Oh, and I had twins? How did I have twins?" Paige asked. "Because it was..." Patty started. "Your destiny."

Payton finished. "Okay how do you two do that?" Prue asked. Patty and Payton smiled. "Well. It's a..." Patty started. "Twin

thing." Payton added with a smile. "Would you care to explain that twin thing?" Paige said, giving them a "If you don't tell

me willingly I'll say a spell." Look. "Well, one of the powers we've had since..." Payton started. "We where a baby is..."

Patty said. "Telepathy." Payton and Patty said at the same time. "Or in other words..." Payton said. "The power to read

each others..." Patty said. "Mind." Payton said. "Oh, I see..." Piper said before blue orbs filled the attic. Leo orbed in

carrying Chris and holding his hand onto Henry's shoulder. "Thank God!" Leo said as he rushed over to Piper and Wyatt.

Henry glanced at Payton and Patty before walking toward Paige. "Are you okay?" Henry whispered. "Peachy!" Paige

whispered back. "Okay what is going on?" Leo asked. "Well.. Funny story..." Payton said. "Don't even think about it Pay."

Patty said. "And just why not? He deserved to know to right?" Payton asked before they looked into each others eyes for a

few minutes. "Oh fine, we'll do it your way. Um. Can you guys fill U.." Payton started when Patty stopped her. "Leo In while

we tell d..." "Henry." Payton cut Patty off before Patty grinned sheepishly. "Sorry sis." Patty said. "It's okay." Payton said

with a smile. Before Paige and Henry walked out of the room toward Paige's. Payton and Patty looked at each other, before

they followed their parents down the stairs.

**REVIEW! Please read and REVIEW guys! Thanks to all who did REVIEW! Tell me if you guys like this twist, I need to hear some options!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. Oh crap!

"What do you mean you lost them!" A demon screamed, glaring intently at the lower level demon on his knees. "They

where helped by two young witches..." "Witches! How!" "I don't know but the two came, one seemed to be stronger then

the other, one seemed to be week and full of emotions." "Hmm...Did they look alike?" "Well, not really, but they looked a lot

like the Charmed ones." "This could work out better than I expected. I knew they would come, I just didn't know when."

"What do you mean?" "The prophecy, not that it maters to you any more. I'll give you one more chance, get the youngest. I

want her power, she holds the sapphire heart." The first demon said as he read from a ancient book. "And the oldest?"

"We'll get her later. For now, we need the youngest. Now go." The demon yelled. The second disappeareda moment later

and the demon smiled as he rested his hand on a gold athame with a large smile.

Henry looked at Paige questionably before he sat down on her bed. Payton and Patty walked into the room before Payton

shut the door and leaned against the wall while Patty spoke. "Um, hi. I know your wondering who we are, and where we

come from..." Patty trailed off. "And what you are." Henry said looking at her. "Oh, right. Well, Payton and I are half witch

half white lighter. And, well...We're from the future." Patty said. "Oh Patty don't build the suspense, I'm sure Henry here will

love to know the rest." Payton said glaring at Henry. "Payton!" Patty yelled. She only looked away. "Know the rest of

what?" Henry asked. "Um...Well you see..." Patty started but Payton cut her off as she stood away from the door. "We're

your daughters." Payton said with a small smirk. Patty sighed. She knew Payton had issues with their dad, but this was

low, even for her. "We need your help mom. We didn't only come back in time to save Wyatt...We came back to save our

family. And well, our very lives." Patty said. "Why? Whats wrong?" Paige asked immediately. "We came to help the power of

four too." Payton said. "Ya, well in our time, darkness roams the earth, always lurking everywhere. No one is safe. People

die for no reason and we are tiered of the attacks." Patty said. "Oh no, Wyatt isn't leading these attacks is he?" Paige

whispered. "He was one of the few. We don't know any more." Patty said. "But he was! Piper is going to flip!" Paige

exclaimed. "No! Mom please don't tell Aunt Piper, it could crush her!" Patty begged. "Patty calm down." Payton whispered

walking to put a arm over her sister's shoulder. "I know sorry but we need to be careful about this. I don't want to hurt

Aunt Piper over something like this." Patty whispered. "This is weired Paige." Henry said looking at the twins. "What why?"

Paige asked. "Think about it how many people have come back from the future to help the same little boy? This doesn't

make sense. I know Wyatt, he would never do anything, they must be lying." Henry said. "Henry!" Paige gasped. Payton

looked at her parents and her sister, about to yell when she felt a hand on her back and flew flying into the closet.

"Payton!" Patty screamed trying to run to her before she felt hands grab her. She screamed bloody murder as they put an

athame to her neck. "Patty!" Paige screamed as she and Henry both jumped up. Paige ran to Payton and glared. "Athame!"

Paige screamed. "Nope, not this time witch." The demon said with a smirk as he threw his other hand up and Paige flew

into the closet on top of Payton. "Bye witches." The demon said with a smirk before Patty screamed and he shimmered

away.

"Patty!" Payton screamed, trying to get up but she slumped to the ground instead. Piper, Phoebe and Prue burst threw the

door and looked at the scene. Henry was trying to help Paige up but she was unconscious. "Paige!" Prue said rushing to

heal her. "Get off of me!" Payton screamed as Henry helped her up. Prue healed her when Paige started to come around.

"I'm trying to help! Calm down!" Henry yelled, defeated. "Go to Hell you Bastard!" Payton yelled as tears streamed down

her face. "My sister is God only knows where, and your telling me to calm down?!" Payton yelled. "Payton, honey we'll find

your sister. I promise!" Paige said getting up. "We need to find her now!" Payton screamed. "Payton it will be okay, Patty

will be fine." Piper said trying to comfort her niece. "She better be." Payton said glaring at Henry. "What did I do?" Henry

asked. "If we hadn't been fighting then I wouldn't have been distracted, this is all your fault!" Payton screamed. "Oh really?

And how? I didn't do anything!" Henry said. "Exactly! You didn't do anything! You son of a bitch!" Payton yelled. Henry

starred at her, shocked. "I hate you!" Payton yelled. Henry stood back shocked, what could he have done to make her this

mad? To make her hate him? It couldn't be that fight just a few minutes ago. Could it? "I'm going to find my sister!" Payton

said moving out of the room, leaving the rest of us to stare after her.

Patty screamed as she was thrown to the floor, crying out as her head connected with it. "Oh shut up you stupid witch."

The demon growled as he put a Cristal cage around her. Patty sat up a little bit and glared at the demon. "What the hell do

you want?" Patty yelled. "What any demon or warlock want, your powers, and your death." He said with a smirk. Patty

glared at him. "Okay, well it will never work." Patty said with a smirk. "Oh ya, and what makes you so sure?" He asked. "My

sister and family will come for me." Patty said. "What ever witch." The demon said with a smile. Patty glared at him and

threw her hands forward, a burst of power flew threw the crystal cage and slammed into the demon with full force before

he was thrown backwards and exploded. Another demon appeared behind Patty and grabbed her. "Ah! Let. Me. Go!" Patty

screamed as she struggled but the demon laughed as he tied her up so she couldn't use her powers. "No way. It's time to

die witch, I hope you don't like your powers to much." And with that Patty began to scream.

**Hey guys! I know, I'm very evil for leaving you at a cliff hanger, but this is the only way I can think of to get more people to REVIEW! I really, really like REVIEWS, so please REVIEW! I'm having such a good day today, which is why I decided to update, so if you could, make my day even better and REVIEW! In case y'all where wondering what was making me so happy, I got into SHOW CHOIR! Ya man! And not just the regular show choir, the TOP SHOW CHOIR! I'm like jumping up and down with happiness, and your REVIEW Could make me even happier, so please please please REVIEW! **

**Bye for now! **

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. Calling in back up

Payton flipped threw the book of Shadows, trying to find the demon. "Payton?" Paige asked as she walked threw the attic

door. "What?!" Payton demanded. "Listen honey. We're behind you, we're going to get your sister, my daughter back."

Paige whispered. Payton looked up at Paige, seeing the love in her mothers eyes. "Thanks mom." Payton whispered. "I

can't find him anywhere!" Payton said. Paige walked over and started flipping threw the book. "This is so small..." Payton

commented. "Small? This is huge? How much have you added?" Paige questioned. Payton smiled at her. "A lot, we all add,

the charmed ones have a bunch of children." Payton said with a smile. "How many kids are there?" Paige whispered. "Well

Aunt Prue has two, Aunt Piper as Three kids, You have four, and Aunt Phoebe has three." Payton said with a smile. Paige

looked shocked. "I have four kids?" She asked. "Yes, Me, Patty, Henry Jr. And Glen." Payton responded. "Glen?" Paige

asked. "Ya, you wanted the next generation to have someone as kind as the Glen in your generation." Payton explained.

"Who's the oldest?" Paige asked. Payton smiled. "I am." Payton said with a smile. Then she sighed as Paige finished

flipping threw the book. "I can't find him yet, don't worry though Payton. We'll find her." Paige said. Payton sighed and then

opened the book, flipping threw the pages. She walked over to the table in the middle and lit a candle, bringing the book

over she sat down.

"Lead me Back, from whence this came, Help me help my sisters pain."

A small wind picked up, but still, nothing happened. "Grr.." Payton said before flipping threw the book again.

"Powers of the Witches Rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and Settle here, Blood to blood we summon thee, Blood to blood return to me."

"Don't worry Payton, well find her." Paige whispered putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "I guess I have no

other choice." Payton whispered. "No other choice to what?" Paige asked as Payton got up and grabbed a piece of chalk.

She walked over and drew a triqetra** (sp? Sorry guys, I can't find out how to spell it!)** on the wall. "Payton what are you

doing?" Paige demanded. "I'm calling in reinforcemint's." Payton said before she reached into her pocket.

"In this place and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power.  
Open the door through time and space, Create a path to another place."

Payton looked at Paige once more before she stepped back, and the wall was lit with Blue. "I would step back mom."

Payton said softly. Paige looked at her curiously before she stepped back and let three people walk threw the wall. Paige

stood starring, shocked. "Payton!" One of them said, running to her, he picked her up, holding her close to him. "Oh thank

God your alright!" He said with a soft smile. He was tall, he had black hair and he had a very muscular body. Paige

recognized one. "Chris!" Paige yelled running to her nephew. "Hey Aunt Paige!" Chris said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Paige what is going on up there?!" Piper called. "Piper! Come quick!" Paige said with a smile. "It's good to see you too

Aunt Paige." Chris said with a laugh. Piper walked threw the door carrying baby Chris. "Chris!" Piper said with a smile as

she rushed to her youngest son. "Hey mom." Chris said softly. "Okay will someone tell me where Patty is?" A young man

asked, he looked only eighteen and he had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes and he looked like he could be a foot ball

player. There was a small scare on his hand. "Sam...She, she was kidnapped." Payton whispered. "No!" Sam yelled. "Don't

worry we'll find her." Chris said. "Okay, I called you guys, because I need you all to help me get her back. Are you okay with

that?" Payton asked. "Of course. She's my sister too you know." The man standing by Payton said. "I know Glen." Payton

whispered. Sam walked over to the Book of Shadows and began flipping threw pages. "I looked in there, there is nothing.

We need something to scry with. That's why your here Sam." Payton said. Sam looked at her and nodded. Grabbing a

string and a crystal he walked over and started to scry. "What if she's in the underworld?" Glen asked. "That's what makes

sense to me. I can't sense her though. You know that." Payton said softly. "Try." Glen encouraged. Payton sighed before

she tried concentrating very hard. I almost gave up when I heard a faint scream. "Patty." I whispered. "I found her..." I

started when Prue and Phoebe ran in. "I just figured out what this is!" Prue said. "Why he wasn't in the book?" Paige

asked. "Yes! This is the battle I was meant to fight. We're supposed to fight with the next generation. This is when we will

pass down the duties to the next generation!" Prue said. "Fine but we're getting Patty back. Every one ready?" Payton

said. Paige noticed she must be the leader. Maybe like Piper. Or how Prue had been... Payton looked at Sam. "Don't worry,

we're going to go find her." Payton whispered. Sam nodded before he took Payton's hand. "Okay, well this is going to be

hard to get everyone there. I'll take Glen and Sam. Mom take Piper and Chris. Aunt Prue, take Phoebe, it's time to go get

my sister back." Payton said before she orbed off, ready for what ever was thrown at her.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Please REVIEW! And sorry it took this long to update, I had a bunch going on. I had exams, tryouts for Show choir, which paid off! I made the TOP SHOW CHOIR! Ya baby! And a bunch of other things, so ya...And thanks for those who did REVIEW I appreciate it!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. OMG!

Patty screamed in shock as she was thrown to the ground. "So Patty is it?" The demon asked with a smug grin. "So what if it is?" Patty spat at him. He growled at her, throwing her into a wall. "You will not talk to me that way." He said threw clenched teeth. Patty glared before she threw her hands up and he was thrown back into the wall by a blue blast. "Wow..." Patty whispered, she had never been able to do that before. He got up and ran at her grabbing a athame from the table before he ran to her, slicing her arm. "Ow!" Patty growled before she threw her arms up and he was thrown backwards again, this time breaking the table in two. "Take that you bastard!" Patty yelled. He growled throwing a energy ball. Patty screamed in pain before she was thrown into the wall. "Owwww..." Patty moaned. She looked down and saw that her stomach was one big bloody mess. "I have had enough, witch." He growled before picking up the athame and holding it over a struggling Patty. "Freeze!" He stopped inches from Patty's chest and turned around. There stood Payton, Piper, Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Chris, Sam, and Glen. A young girl orbed in a second later and smiled at the shocked group. "What? I am not going to let you guys fight alone." She said. "Back away from my sister." Payton said sending him flying. That's when all Hell broke out. Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige where all using there powers as more demons ran into the room, Chris and Glen both started to chase after the demon and Payton, Sam and the new girl all ran to Patty. "Mel...Mel...Melinda...What...What are...you..doing..here?" Patty whispered as they made it to her. Payton slid to a stop just before she was about to crash into Patty "I'm here to help you." Melinda said softly. "Sam...?" Patty whispered. Sam smiled and intertwined their hands. "I'm here baby." Sam whispered. "I...I...Love you..." Patty said before she started to close her eyes Melinda put her hands over Patty but nothing was happening. Payton starred at her as tears fell from her eyes. "No! Patty listen to me! Your not leaving me!" Payton cried. Patty wasn't listening to me. "No!" Payton cried as tears fell from Sam's eyes as he looked down. "Heal her!" Payton screamed to Melinda. "I...I can't heal the dead." Melinda said as tears started to pour from her eyes. "No!" Payton screamed making everyone look over at her. Payton screamed in rage before she grabbed the athema by Patty and ran over to the Demon who was smirking. "You sick, bastard! I hope you suffer!" Payton yelled throwing the athema into his chest. "I call upon the powers of the Halliwell line..." Payton started as Chris stood by her, along with Melinda and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Powers of the Charmed ones! Powers of the twice blessed child, powers of angelo di luce, and last but deffinutly not least Powers of the THRICE BLESSED CHILDREN!" Payton screamed, joining everyone's hands.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,  
Melinda, Astrid, Helena,  
Laura and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!"

Payton screamed, tears flying from her eyes. A large explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Payton just laid on the ground, crying. Piper and Phoebe rushed over to her. "Oh sweetie...We know how it feels, but it will get better." Phoebe whispered. "How will it get better?! My sister is dead!" Payton screamed. Piper wrapped her arms around her niece as she cried, Paige was crying with Glen. "Was that the best you had?" The demon asked, with much effort. He was almost dead, but he was still hanging on. He threw his hand up and Piper and Phoebe flew separate directions. "I'm glad I killed her." he said with a smirk. "Bastard!" Payton screamed, tears falling again. He smirked and almost grabbed her. "Back off." A strong voice said. Payton turned around and almost fainted. Patty stood up, clutching her stomach. "You! How are you still alive?!" He demanded. Patty only smiled a little. "Fine. I'll kill you." He said before he started to walk over to her. She threw her hand up and he was hit by a blue blast. He was flung across the room again. Patty slowly walked over to Payton, leaning on Sam for support. Payton threw her arms around Patty. "Oh Patty! Why did you have to make me have a flipping heart attack?!" I yelled. She gave me a soft smile. "Why didn't the healing work?" I demanded. "He guarded this place so that I wouldn't heal myself." Patty answered. Payton looked at her, she was starting to sway again. "We need to get out of here." Payton whispered. "First we have to vanquish him. You need me to be with you when you do this, so I can use my heart." Patty whispered. Payton looked at her confused but was not about to fight her. "Okay, come on every one! We don't have much time!" Payton said, Piper, Paige, Prue and Phoebe all stood by Payton, Melinda, Chris and Glen stood by Patty who was in front of Sam. "Ready sis?" Patty whispered. "You bet." Payton said.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,  
Melinda, Astrid, Helena,  
Laura and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!" Patty screamed.

The demon yelled in pain before he exploded, causing everyone to fly backwards. Again.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think! I plan to post another chapter tonight, so please please please REVIEW! And thank you to all who did REVIEW, I'm sorry it takes this long to UPDATE, usually, it doesn't but with two story's needing to be wrote, well I've been very busy. Anyway, Please REVIEW!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
